What's Love Got To Do With It?
by 71 mistakes and counting
Summary: AUish Spirk. What if an emotionally damaged Jim and Spock form a relationship when Jim was at the Academy? Can Jim learn to actually love again after promising himself he wouldn't and could Spock accept his human side enough to actually be in a relationship with someone with so many trust issues? How will it change their lives? (I suck at summaries more on the inside) M/M slash
1. Prologue

**Description:** **AUish James Tiberius Kirk had been hurt too much in his life. He was hurt by everyone he ever loves so he promised himself that he would never love again. He took himself down a dangerous part and then a chance meeting with one Christoper Pike changed everything. Jim joined starfleet Academy and met Professor Spock, a half human Vulcan who made him feel things he swore never to feel. What happens when at the advice of the annoying Bones (who Jim thinks of as a friend against his better judgement) Jim decides to let one more person in. Is love worth it or would a relationship with Spock turn out to be a complete disaster like he expects. Cause nothing ever goes right in Jim's life so why would it start now. (I'm still bad at summaries)**

 **Pairings:** **Jim/Spock**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the storyline that I'm making up as I go along and the plot bunnies that help me do so.**

 **Notes:** **This is my first fanfiction so be kind. I'm open to criticism but only constructive please. No unnecessary bad comments please. Read and review. I hope it does not suck.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Stardate 2233.04**

She hated him. With every fiber of her being Winona Kirk hated her new born son. She couldn't even hold him, handing him over immediately to the attending nurse as soon as she lost communication with her husband. George. Her George. Gone. She was alone, something that she vowed she would never experience. She lost her husband. Her precious son, Geroge Samuel Kirk, who everyone called Sam, had lost his father and she couldn't help but blame the screaming child that the nurse was trying to clam down.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant she would've died beside her husband and she wouldn't be left to raise Sam all by herself. George would've never forced her off the ship if it was just her. She would've been beside him, hand in hand, as the Kelvin headed to its fiery doom. They would've been together in death as promised when vows were said. Instead her husband had choosen to save the life of his unborn child. He would never sacrifice one so young and in some way Winona understood. She just couldn't bring herself to care. Fact was, if James had never been conceived she would've been with her husband. It was James' fault she was alone. It was his fault that she now felt pain beyond belief. It was his fault that she now had to tell Sam that his father was gone.

She hated him. She would never stop hating him.

* * *

 **Stardate 2243.224**

"Get back here you bastard!"

Jim ignored Frank's yells and just drove faster. The red antique Corvette belonged to his dad. His real dad and not the poor imitation Winona married. If she couldn't have George why not marry the brother, Frank. Sam had left that morning, for good. Ran away and left a note telling his little brother that he had to go. Couldn't take it anymore so he left his ten year old brother alone with a psychopath instead. Said psychopath hadn't realized Sam was missing as yet and as soon as he did Jim knew it wouldn't be pretty. Sam knew that too, yet he still left. So much for brotherly love. To make an already shitty day worse Jim overheard Frank talking about selling his dad's car. There was no way in holy hell that Jim was going to let Frank gain anymore off of what was once his dad's. He'd rather die first.

In fact, with the speed he was driving at it looked like quite a possibility. He had no idea where he was going but he knew it had to be far away. On his way to his non destination he passed the only bus stop in this remote part of Iowa and saw Sam just as he was about to step on a bus.

"Bye Asshole!" he yelled as he zoomed pass not even waiting for a response from his brother. If Sam really cared he wouldn't be leaving but he was. If Sam didn't care then he wouldn't either. He drove and drove, trying to think of the best way to prevent Frank from selling the car. The only thing that came to Jim's mind was that Frank couldn't sell the car if there wasn't any car to sell.

Changing direction quickly, Jim headed towards the edge of Iowa. It had a row of cliffs there. A perfect place to dump a car. Feeling the wind in his hair and adrenaline pumping through his veins he mashed the gas. Going at a speed that he really shouldn't he headed straight towards the cliff. For a moment Jim thought that life would be better if he went over with the car. He wouldn't have to face what Frank would do to him when he got home. Wouldn't have to face the fact that Sam left. Wouldn't have to face the fact that his mother didn't love him. For a moment, suicide seemed like a very good option but then he thought of his dad. Of all the stories he heard about George Kirk's bravery and what an insult it would be to his father's memory to die in such a manner.

Out of respect for a man he never met at the last moment Jim jumped out of the car as it flew off the cliff. As he hung off the edge struggling to pull himself up he smiled.

Let Frank sell the car now.

* * *

 **Stardate 2246.23**

Where was Frank when you need him. You know they always say be grateful for the life you have because somewhere out there someone has it worse. Jim always thought what could be worse that a man who beats you every morning and evening like clockwork? What could be worse than being locked in a freezer every time Frank goes out to get a drink so he could know where Jim was at all times? What could be worse than being locked in your room every weekend with no food, water or bathroom and being forced to starve until Monday when Frank let him out? What could be freaking worse than all of that?

Fucking Tarsus IV, that's what.

He wanted to leave Frank but he couldn't bring himself to run away. Not like Sam did. Jim wasn't a coward. So instead he asked his mom if he could spend a few months in space with her. The federation had just passed a law stating that once you go through proper channels parents could have their kids aboard the starships with them. Jim barely saw his mother and thought it would be a good way to spend time with her. She would work, he would get away from Frank and they would be in the same area for once. Jim would also get to see the stars which always fascinated him. It was wins all around.

Except Winona didn't want her son anywhere near her. However, if the damn kid wanted to leave earth he could but not with her. Instead of applying for Jim to be on board she told her son that her application was denied. She would send him to stay with his uncle and aunt on Tarsus IV.

Jim was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to spend time with his mother but his Aunt Jane and Uncle Mike were cool. So were his three cousins. Jim could actually find himself liking here. Then the fungus hit and the famine. A lot of people began to die from starvation and if that wasn't bad enough the Governor, Kodos, decided that killing half the planet's population was the only way to deal with the catastrope. Jim's aunt and uncle and two of his cousins were one of the first to go. And he would've been next if he didn't grab his baby cousin Kevin, the only one of them not in cuffs, and ran.

Jim ran holding the crying child until he couldn't run anymore. Over the next few days he met up with seven other kids and they stuck together. Even though he was only thirteen, as the oldest of the group Jim took it upon himself to ensure that the other kids were safe and protected. He would do anything for those he had come to see as his children. He would go out and gather just enough food so that they could survive, resorting to whatever was requested as payment.

It was the worse two months of Jim's short life. Those who just wanted to beat him up a bit were welcomed. Jim was accustomed to being beaten and he could take it but there were those who wanted more. Who, even though he was just thirteen took it upon themselves to steal his innocence and Jim went along with it. He didn't fight or scream. He took it all. Whatever it took so his kids would be fed.

Jim had long stop counting the days when relief had come. Him and his eight kids were the only ones that were rescued. He and his eight kids were the only ones who knew what Kodos looked like. They were know as the Tarsus 9 and was told never to tell a soul what happened. The federation took away his kids and sent him back to Frank. Winona didn't even call.

At first Jim was happy to be back home. Then Frank started beating him again and it was even worse than before. Jim thought he had learned his lesson but he obviously hadn't. He wished he was still on Tarsus IV. Wished he was one of those that died in the massacre. Then he thought of his kids and how they wouldn't be alive if he had died. Maybe he should have ended it when they were rescued and not give the healer chance to fix his physical scars.

Maybe he deserved the beatings that Frank gave if he could possibly have such selfish thoughts.

* * *

 **Stardate 2251.195**

Jim still had hope. Yes his mother was hardly ever around, his brother left him when he was ten and Frank abuses him every which way possible but he still had hope. Hope that he would one day have a better life. That one day all this pain would've worth something. That one day he'd become more than 'Gerorge Kirk's son' or that 'poor boy' who lost his father. He'd make something of himself.

Jim focused in school and did everything he could to ace all his classes, which he did. He was given a chance to skip a grade if he wanted to but he denied because he actually liked school. He was going through his senior year as a formality when in fact he had already started college courses.

The abuse from Frank had gotten worse since Jim had returned from the place we don't speak of. The weekly beatings turned daily then turned to every time Frank saw him. That soon turned into rape at the hands on Frank and whoever he had sold Jim to that day but it was okay. Jim had a girlfriend who he loved, he had school and his mother was safe. That's all he needed. He was okay with everyone thinking that he had a happy life. He wasn't one to advertise his pain. He could suffer in silence.

Jim wished his mother would be around more often but if she was she might fall to Frank's abuse of which she was blissfully unaware. Jim would protect his mother from that like she would protect him if she knew. They loved each other.

At least that's what he thought before his world completely shattered. He caught his girlfriend of two years cheating on him with his supposed best friend. That was enough to shatter Jim completely. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to someone. He called his mother and for the first time in his life spoke about everything.

He told her how much he missed her and Sam. He told her about Tarsus IV and what he went through and now he wasn't even allowed to call his kids and how much he missed them. He told her about Frank and the abuse and rape. He told her about his ex and school. He told her everything in his heart. Jim didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't his mother laughing at him. It wasn't her telling him not to miss her cause she never loved him. That he was the reason she lost George and had to marry Frank. He definitely didn't expect her to tell him she knew about the rape at Frank's hands. That she knew all along and that she didn't care. That she didn't love him and that love broke people and he was a foolish child to feel such a sentiment. He didn't expect her to tell him to never call her again and to laugh at the tears that streamed down his face while she called him a weak little bitch and that it was his fault bad things happened to him. He deserved everything that had happened in his life and more. Even after hearing the words it hurt that his own mother hung up on him.

At least Jim knew now. He wasn't loved. He would never be loved. He would never love because all that came out of it was pain and suffering.

Love was for the weak and James Tiberius Kirk would never be weak again.

* * *

 **Notes: So that be a sort of introduction. Thank you for taking the time to read. I will update as soon as I could. The plot bunnies are hopping. Until then live life, laugh at nonsense, kiss a rhino and just be yourself. **


	2. Dammit Jim Starfleet!

****Description:**** ** **AUish James Tiberius Kirk had been hurt too much in his life. He was hurt by everyone he ever loves so he promised himself that he would never love again. He took himself down a dangerous part and then a chance meeting with one Christoper Pike changed everything. Jim joined starfleet Academy and met Professor Spock, a half human Vulcan who made him feel things he swore never to feel. What happens when at the advice of the annoying Bones (who Jim thinks of as a friend against his better judgement) Jim decides to let one more person in. Is love worth it or would a relationship with Spock turn out to be a complete disaster like he expects. Cause nothing ever goes right in Jim's life so why would it start now. (I'm still bad at summaries)****

 ** **Pairings:**** **Jim/Spock**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the storyline that I'm making up as I go along and the plot bunnies that help me do so.**

 ** **Notes:**** **This is my first fanfiction so be kind. I'm open to criticism but only constructive please. No unnecessary bad comments. Read and review. I hope it does not suck. I also have no beta because if I had to wait for my beta this story would never get published. Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school and work.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **Dammit Jim … STARFLEET?!**

 **Stardate 2255**

Beep, beep, beeeeep. Beep, beep beeeeep.

"What the fuck!" Jim exclaimed as he rolled over flinging his hand out at the offending object that dare to wake him up so early. He didn't know what time it was but if his hangover was any consolation it wasn't time to get up. Jim didn't remember setting the alarm. In fact he never set the alarm because he didn't really care to be on time for anything so why it was waking him up at eight in the god damn morning was a mystery.

"Hey sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be late for work." a voice said coming from the direction of the bathroom.

Well there was that mystery solved. Jim dimly remembered bringing a guy home from the night before. The details were a little blurry considering that it was the sixth bar Jim had visited that night and Mr Alarm Clock here was about the fifteenth … no … sixteenth person he slept with. It was still strange though cause no matter what Jim never brought anyone to his apartment. Sitting up and finally looking around at his surrounding solved yet another mystery.

The room was a pale blue with white curtains drawn wide to let the sunlight in. Whereas Jim's bedroom was white and his curtains were never drawn. The bed was huge, mahogany and had four posts compared to Jim's single that looked at though it would break down any day now. The room was covered in art and posters while Jim's wall was blank and devoid of any possessions. Conclusion, Jim was at the guy's house. Now, all Jim had to do was remember his name.

"It's cool." Jim replied. "I should be going anyway."

"What's the rush?" Paul asked.. Or was it Mike? "I got time. We could have breakfast."

"I'm more of a brunch person." Jim said as he tried to find and gather his clothes as quickly as possible.

"Oh okay." Tim replied … John? No that wasn't it ... sounding a little disappointed. "I had fun last night Jim."

Oh great, Alarm guy remembered his name. "So did I." Jim said, one foot already out the door.

Alarm guy follows him "We should do it again."

 _'No we shouldn't. I don't sleep with the same people twice'_ Jim thought what he said as he quickened his paste to what he thought was the front door was "We should. I'll call you."

"You don't have my number." Mark .. Mike … Jake? Replied.

"I'll look it up. It's been nice Nate." Jim said running out the door.

The door had just slammed behind him when he heard a faint, dejected "My name's Francis".

Jim laughed. Right Francis. He probably would forget that by the time he got home. Jim got on his bike, a BX-70 like the one his father use to have, and headed to his apartment. As usual he drove faster than what was deemed safe, long pass the stage of caring. Jim Kirk didn't give a shit. About anything or anyone and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. It had been four years since Jim had his rude awakening and since then he had promised himself to never feel the pain that he did when he was younger. So far his plan was working. He never got close enough to anyone to give them a chance to hurt him. He actively stayed away from everyone. Except his roommate and that was only because Leonard McCoy was just as stubborn as he was. The man had forced himself into Jim's life and then refused to leave. Jim remembers when they met as though it was yesterday, which is an amazing feat in itself since Jim usually forgets most people he meets. It was the same day when he had realized that love was fake and that pain was the only thing that was real. He met McCoy, or Bones as Jim loves to call him, when Jim was forced to make one of the dreaded trips to a hospital. He had just gotten into an accident that was so not his fault. Up to this day Jim insisted he did not hit the tree, the tree hit him.

 _ **Flashback**_

Jim was not trying to kill himself after the conversation he had a few minutes ago with his mother, he really wasn't. He was just riding his bike trying to clear his head and then out of nowhere this tree slammed into him and he had blacked out. Next thing Jim knew he was waking up being wheeled on a gurney surrounded by people who were touching him and he freaked. One of the EMT's were trying to explain where he was and what was happening but Jim wasn't giving them a chance. The out of nowhere Mr grumpy comes in, pushes everyone away with a gruff 'move' and without even asking a question, jabs a hypo into Jim's neck before Jim could even see who he was. Jim doesn't know what happened after that.

When Jim woke again, he was surrounding by sterile white. 'Hospital' his mind supplied. He was hooked up to an IV and other machines monitoring God know what. Jim looked around and saw no one so he began to unhook himself from all the machines. There was no way that Jim was going to stay here in the hospital. Hospitals had doctors and doctors asked too much questions. Jim knew they'd have hundreds seeing as his body was littered with scars that couldn't be explained away by his accident. Jim just hoped that hadn't called anyone to let them know where he was. Frank would probably kill him and his mother wouldn't care. Saying that Jim had to change his emergency contact as soon as he got a chance, not that he had anyone to change it to.

Jim was about to pull out the IV from his hand, the last offensive device attached to him when he heard the same gruff voice that he had before he passed out.

"Pull it out and I'll beat you with the IV stand."

Jim looked up to see who the voice belonged to. A man in his mid-twenties who looked way too young to be here stood by the door narrowing his eyes at Jim and by the scrubs he was wearing he was obviously the doctor. Jim was now coherent enough to recognize that he spoke with a Southern accent. He looked southern too except he lacked the southern hospitality. The man looked as though he had never smiled a day in his life. It was almost as though he was a prisoner and he was waiting for the moment when the guillotine would drop. He almost looked as miserable as Jim but that didn't mean he was going trust the guy.

"Look man, I feel fine." Jim said pulling out the IV anyway. "So I'll just be checking myself out."

Jim turned to the chair where he saw his clothes neatly folded and moved towards it. The doctor moved so fast that Jim didn't expect it until he felt his legs being swiped from under him. When he looked up from the ground the saw the doctor holding the IV pole and staring at him unapologetically.

"What the hell man!" Jim exclaimed, getting up and rubbing the back of his leg. "That's going to bruise."

The doctor just rolled his eyes and produced a hypo from his pocket and stabbed Jim with it. "That's for the bruise. Now I'm going to give you another one if you don't get your ass back in that bed."

"Another hypo or another bruise?" Jim asked cheekily.

"Stay there and find out" the doctor retorted.

Seeing that the man was completely serious Jim decided that the best course of action would be to do whatever the crazy man said. Only after the doctor had hooked Jim back up to all the machines the Jim dare to ask him a question.

"Are you really a doctor? You look kind of young."

"That's because I am. I'm twenty-four." Jim eye's opened wide. He's been around enough hospitals to know that med students were usually that age not full fledge doctors. "Oh don't look so worried. I'm highly trained."

"Highly trained!" Jim scoffed "What kind of highly trained doctor physically assaults his patients?" Jim said hoping to irritate the man enough for him to leave Jim alone.

"A good one." was the short reply "So according to the EMT you crashed your bike into a tree"

The doctor formed it as a question obviously wanting Jim's affirmation. Not that he was going to give it to him. "The tree hit me."

The doctor narrowed his eyes at Jim. "And did the tree also cause the day old scars that littered your back and torso?"

Great here comes the questions that Jim hated and tried to avoid at all costs. "It was a very determined tree."

The doctor just rolled his eyes and began writing notes on the chart that he had come in with. After a few moments of silence the doctor spoke again.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Jim asked irritated not expecting the question. The follow up question was usually 'Is someone hurting you?' followed by a 'You could trust me' since doctors weren't supposed to jump to conclusions.

"How long have you and this tree been fighting?" the doctor deadpanned.

"That's between me and the tree."

The doctor rolled his eyes again and wrote something down on the chart again. "Is there anyone you need to alert that you're here? I can bring a phone in."

"No" Jim replied shocked at the change of topic.

"Okay then. If it was up to me I would want to keep you in for observation for at least three days but if you're a good boy and you don't interfere with your monitors I'll have you discharged by tomorrow."

The doctor hung up Jim's chart at the foot of the bed and turned to walk out the door. Before the doctor could actually leave though Jim called out

"Doctor…?" he trailed off realise he never actually got the doctor's name.

"McCoy." the doctor answered "Yes?"

"Did you call any of my emergency contacts?" Jim asked terrified of the answer.

"No." McCoy replied.

"No?" Jim repeated shocked. "But isn't that the policy? Couldn't you like be sued if you don't or something?"

"Yes it is hospital policy to alert emergency contacts as soon as possible. Yes I can get in trouble for not following the rules. But like I said kid, I'm a good doctor."

"I'm not a kid!" Jim insisted to get his mind off of thinking what the doctor may or may not know and how much of it was true.

"You're eighteen and I'm six years older than you. You're a kid, kid." McCoy replied and with that said Doctor McCoy left the room and true to his word the next day Jim was discharged. After that every time Jim was forced to go to the hospital he would make sure it was the one McCoy worked at and he would be overseen by Doctor McCoy. Yes the hospital was way out of the way from his apartment but McCoy was the only doctor he ever met that didn't pry into his life.

They saw each other so much that Jim learned the man's first name was Leonard and he grew up in Georgia. He gotten his girlfriend of two months pregnant and had married her because it was the right thing to do but they hated each other and was constantly fighting. He had a six year old daughter called Joanna who he completely loved and adored. Beside his daughter, his job and occasionally Jim, McCoy hated everything and that wasn't an exaggeration. The man was the definition of grumpy but Jim requested him every time he needed a doctor. Even though the man would spend time telling stories about his past and his daughter he never expected Jim to do the same. It had been months since they met and not once did McCoy bring up George Kirk or the Kelvin. He would just poke his nose in Jim's health, tell a story or two about his life and that was that.

Jim had come to appreciate McCoy even though he had never said it out loud. Which is why a year and a half into their not-friendship when he caught McCoy screaming at everyone he came into contact with, and not in the usual 'I'm McCoy and I hate the world' way, he actually went to see what was wrong.

"Hey man?" Jim asked not knowing what else to say but it seemed like that was enough.

"She took her."

Jim knew McCoy well enough to know the only 'her' that he cared about was his daughter which meant 'she' was his bitch of a wife. Jim remembered McCoy mentioning something about a divorce and he was guessing this was the outcome.

"What do you mean 'she took her'? She can't do that."

"Yes she can. The court gave her full custody."

To say Jim was shocked was an understatement. Jim had met Pamela, McCoy's wife, only once but it was enough for him to hate the woman. "Are they mental?!"

"They gave her everything. Not that I care about anything besides Jo but still. The divorce is final but she has taken everything from me besides the bones in my body."

"How could she do that to you?" Jim was honestly surprised. Yes McCoy was grumpy but he was a nice guy. Why anyone would hurt him like that was beyond Jim. "How did Jo take it?" Anyone could see that Jo loved her dad more than her mom.

"Not well. She was kicking and screaming. She didn't want to let me go."

"I'd imagine not. How the hell did Pamela get custody?"

"The judge was her uncle."

"Bullshit." Jim was surprised he was genuinely upset for McCoy. "At least you could still go visit Jo."

"No I can't. Pamela is moving. She's taking Jo with her and she won't tell me where."

"You're bullshitting me!"

"She sold the house. I don't even have a place to live."

Jim doesn't know what made him say what he did next but if asked he always blames it on the head injury he had gone into the hospital to treat. "You can move in with me. My apartment has two bedrooms. You could split the rent with me. It's kind of far from here but there's a community hospital right down the block that's looking for grumpy people."

"Jim, you don't even like to tell people your name and you're offering me to move in with you."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"I'm not sleeping with you." McCoy insisted knowing of Jim's promiscuous ways. He was the man's doctor after all.

"Well it'll be less fun but still. It's not like you have anywhere else to go. Come on bones."

"Fine but don't call me bones."

"Kay Bones."

"Jim" McCoy warned.

" _Bones_ " Jim said back in the same tone then dissolving into laughs.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

That was four years ago and Jim and Bones were still living together and annoying the hell out of each other. Bones kept Jim from dying of communal diseases and in return Jim reminded Bones just why he hated most life forms.

"Honey I'm home." Jim called out as he walked through the apartment door and didn't see Bones.

The apartment was crap. As soon as you walked in you were in the kitchen/living room. It only had a beat up couch and a old tv in the living area, while the kitchen consisted of old stove and run down fridge that didn't work half the time, a kitchen counter where the wood was falling off and a microwave they took in from the streets. It wasn't glamorous living but it was all Jim and Bones could afford considering Jim didn't work and Bones' job at the community clinic paid next to nothing.

"Bite me." was the reply coming from the direction of Bones' room.

"Ooo Bones. When did you get so kinky?"

Jim walked over to the fridge intending to drink a beer even though he was still nursing a hangover but was stopped by an assault to his neck.

"Ow! Oh fuck Bones! Why!?" Jim screamed as he turned to see Bones absolutely gleaming, hypo in hand.

"Because you're a man whore and although I find you extremely annoying I don't want to do die from an STD."

Every day Bones would give Jim a hypo that would effectively kill any disease he may have come in contact with within the last twenty four hours. Bones knew he couldn't stop Jim from being a whore but at least he could make sure the idiot was safe. Bones knew the kid was damaged and if this was Jim's method of coping well how was he to judge. People would just as quick come down on Bones for the amount he drinks but those people never had Pamela to deal with so as far as Bones was concerned they could shove it.

"Yea but do you have to sneak up on me?" Jim asked as he pulled the beer out of the fridge.

"That's half the fun." Bones replied and then he grabbed the beer out of Jim's hand and poured it down the drain "This is the other half. No Alcohol! Coffee's on the table."

"I'm sure it's cold."

"It wouldn't be cold if you'd wake up in your own bed." Bones retorted "Plus replicated coffee tastes like shit."

Jim couldn't disagree with him there and had learned long ago it was useless to argue with Bones about his eating habits and his health.

"So Bones." Jim started drinking the cold coffee "Any plans for today? If not there's this new bar in town that I want to show you. We go tonight."

"I have the night shift today."

"That's okay we could go now."

"No we can't you have class."

Jim rolled his eyes. He had dropped out of school at eighteen for all of five minutes. Then he met Bones who insisted that he was too smart for his intellect to go to waste so would force Jim to do random courses. At first Jim ignored the older man but after a while like everything else Bones had worn him down and he took the on line class just to placate the man.

"Fine mom." Jim replied sticking out his tongue.

"I'm way to good looking to be your mother." Bones retorted.

"Did you just call my mother ugly?" Jim laughed.

"Called you ugly too. Go sign in."

"Bossy."

"You love me!" Bones retorted, voice full of brotherly affection.

Jim froze at the word love and if Bones noticed he didn't say anything. "Nah" Jim said going for casual, but it sounded strained even to his ears "I just prefer the access to free medication."

"Addict" Bones said, his tone back to its usual gruffness.

"And proud." Jim retorted as he walked into his room and closing the door behind him he went to grab his laptop. The quicker he finished the class, the quicker he'd get some shut eye before he went out again.

* * *

When Jim woke up from his nap it was already dark. Walking outside to look at the clock they kept above the fridge he saw that it was eight thirty which meant Bones was already at work. Sure enough there was a note tape against the door of the fridge _'Pulling a double. Will be back by ten tomorrow. Be safe and use a condom. Bones'_

Jim laughed pulling the note off of the fridge and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. After bathing Jim quickly changed into his favorite jeans, the one that made his but look good, forgoing the underwear. It would be coming off soon enough anyway and commando was much more comfortable. He then grabbed a random shirt and threw it on, completing the look with his leather jacket. After fixing his hair in the mirror into a perfect messy style he grabbed the keys for his motorbike from off the counter where he left it and headed out.

* * *

What the hell did a guy need to do to get laid? Jim was in the new bar that was near the Riverside Shipyard but unlike all the other bars Jim had ever been at this one had no one hot enough to sleep with and Jim was not drunk enough not to care. He was pretty drunk but he could hold his liquor. The room had yet to start spinning so he knew he was in the safe zone.

Just as Jim was about to give up hope and go to another bar a new group of people walked in and by the look of them they were Starfleet students. One girl caught Jim's eye and he followed her with his gaze as she walked up to the bar. Draining the glass of what he was drinking he left it on the table and moved to the bar where the girl was just as she was about to order her drink. Jim heard her order a bunch of drinks so obviously she wasn't by herself but what's a better way to break the ice than sticking your nose in people's business.

"You going to drink that all by yourself." he asked the girl leaning over the bar.

The girl ignored him in favor of ordering yet another drink. Jim smiled. A challenge. Jim liked challenges.

"Make that two. Her drink is on me." he said to the bartender but before the bartender could even nod the girl interjected. "Her drink's on her." and then turning to Jim "Thank you but no thanks."

Wow she wasn't going to make this easy. Jim laughed "Don't you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me."

"Why bother to learn your name when I'm not even going to care to remember it."

"Now now. That's judging. You must never judge someone by how they look. My name's Jim."

"I still don't care."

Jim laughed again "Jim Kirk."

"The Kelvin baby!" she exclaimed eyes wide open in surprise. He got her. No one could deny a chance to sleep with the son of the famous George Kirk. "I still don't care." she said turning away from Jim and rolling her eyes.

Okay maybe this girl could but it wasn't over yet. "Can I at least get your name?"

"Uhura."

"Uhura? What your parents didn't give you a last name?"

"Uhura is my last name."

"So your parents didn't give you a first name?"

Uhura didn't bother to answer, she just turned so her back would be facing Jim. Instead of giving up Jim grabbed the drink the bartender had put in front of him and walked until he was right beside the girl.

"So you're a cadet" Jim said looking at her uniform "What's your major."

"Xenolinguistics" Uhura answered then looking at him in contempt "Not that you know what that means"

"The study of alien languages. Morphology, phonology, syntax" He only knew that because Bones had him look into Starfleet saying that Jim would be a great addition. Maybe Bones was onto something with this studying thing "It means you have a talented tongue"

Uhura gave what Jim knew to be a fake laugh and twirled her hair "I'm impressed Jim" she leaned in closer to Jim "For a moment I thought you were just a dumb hick who only had sex with farm animals." then she turned to walk away

Jim never did know when to call it quits. One thing he knew was this girl wasn't going to give up her 'I'm better than you' attitude. Not unless her forced her, "Not only farm animals. Sometimes I go lower on the food chain to girls like you."

That made her stop "Girls like me?"

"Yeah. Girls with daddy issues so bad that they think every guy they meet are assholes. So they act like prissy bitches hoping the guy would leave them alone. You see though, I'm not like any other guy."

He could see that his words were working and he was getting through Uhura's walls. A few more minutes and this girl would be his. Jim took a step forward towards the girl but found another guy blocking his path.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Sweaty guy asked Uhura.

"Beyond belief" she replied, shield back in place.

This guy was in Jim's way. Jim hadn't gone a day without having sex in four years and he wasn't going to start now.

"Hey cupcake. Why don't you go and be sweaty in that corner and let the pretty people finish having their conversation."

Jim saw when the guy's friends began to surround him. Any smart person would leave well enough alone but this was Jim. He sized up the guys. He could probably hold his own for a good while before he got his ass beat. Which meant Bones would only have to patch him up a little bit. It was obvious that Jim wasn't going to get laid tonight and as he really didn't want to crash his bike a bar fight seemed like the next best thing. He could endure a lecture from Bones he would just have to make the fight worth it.

"In case you couldn't count" Cupcake started, grabbing Kirk's shoulders and turning him around "There's four of us and one of you."

"So go get some more guys and it'll be a fair fight." Bones was going to kill him.

Jim saw the punch coming, but he just didn't care. The punch to his left cheek had him falling back onto the bar table. He could've stayed down, but he wouldn't be James T. Kirk if he did.

As 'big and sweaty' aimed to throw another punch, ignoring Uhura saying 'Stop it' in the back ground, Jim raised his right leg and kicked him squarely in the chest. The unexpected impact had the bigger guy flying back and crashing into a table some feet away.

Focused on cupcake, Jim didn't see the other guy coming towards him until he felt two punches. One to his side and the other his chest. They didn't hurt. He pulled back his right hand and punched the guy hard enough for him to fall over. Not waiting for an invitation, he ran up to the other guy and swung. The guy ducked so Jim's punch went over his head and swiftly retaliated with a right hook that sent Jim flying. Straight into Uhura.

Jim knew where he was going to land before he did and put out his hand to brace his fall. Honestly he just really wanted to touch Uhura's breast. She did not hesitate to push him away into one of the other guys (Jim lost track of which one) who hit him with a left hook. He fell back into one of the others who held him.

He squirmed to get away but could move fast enough so one of the guys got a few punches in. When Jim was finally free, he grabbed the closest thing (A wine bottle he thinks) and smashed it over the guy who'd punch him head. With Jim distracted the two other guys took the chance to rush him, one punching him to the ground then the other picking him up. Cupcake then grabbed Jim from the other guy, lifted him up (damn this guy was strong) and slammed him into a table and began to continuously punch him in the face. A sharp whistle made cupcake stop mid punch and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Everybody who doesn't want to be suspended out!" the man yelled.

He looked vaguely familiar to Jim but he didn't care enough to try and remember exactly why that was. As the Starfleet cadets hurried to get out of the bar Jim made his way to the bartender.

"Give me a shot."

The bartender nodded but before he could move to make Jim's drink the familar guy stepped forward "I think he's had enough."

"Rude." Jim said turning to the man "You should at least ask me out first before you get all controlling."

"James sit before you tip over."

"I'm not drunk."

"Sit anyway."

"Look, do I know you?" Jim asked narrowing his eyes at the man as he took a seat.

"We met when you were a little child. Christopher Pike. I knew your father."

Jim froze. He used to love when people spoke about his dad. His father was a hero and Jim wanted to be just like him. George Kirk was amazing, or so he heard from everyone who knew him. Then Jim grew up and didn't want to be known as George Kirk's son but as James T Kirk but nothing he did could ever bring him out of his father's shadow. After a while he just stopped trying. Jim zoned out so much that he didn't realize that Christopher was still talking.

"Your mother really loved him."

Oh so now they were talking about his mother. Jim was way too sober for this conversation.

"Look, what do you want?" Jim asked, trying to get the conversation over as quick as possible.

"To talk."

"About?" Jim insisted, trying to get the man to just get to the point.

"Starfleet. You should join."

"Me! Join starfleet? You sure I'm the one who's intoxicated."

"You're brilliant, impulsive and can think on your feet. Starfleet is looking for people like you."

"I don't know what Starfleet is looking for but it's not Jim Kirk. So thanks but no thanks."

"Look at how much you've achieved at twenty-two. Imagine if you actually applied yourself. You could have a better life."

A better life. Jim scoffed. What? An early grave like his father. Or so engrossed in his work not to have time for anything else like his mother. Pike was insane if he thought Jim was actively going to sign up for the thing that ruined his life.

"Good bye now." Jim said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Pike said to his retreating back.

Pike was trying to hard. Jim knew that recruiters for Starfleet would try all they could to get people to enlist but usually if they get denied they move on. Something else was going on here. Jim turned quickly on the balls of his feet and pointed to Pike.

"What's in it for you?"

"Excuse me?" Pike said, face molded in surprise.

"Like you said, I'm smart and you're trying too hard. So, what's in it for you?"

"Nothing." Pike insisted.

"I call bullshit." Jim said staring the man down. He channeled his inner Bones and gave the man the best glare he could muster.

"A promotion."

"Oh wow. A promotion. To what."

"From First Officer to Captain of the new ship their building. The Enterprise. It's not finished yet but a lot of people are applying to be Captain. The challenge was who ever could convince George Kirk's son to join Starfleet will get the job. Your father was Captain for ten minutes and he saved hundreds of lives. They figure his son could do the same." Christopher shook his head and started for the door "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Great. In George Kirk's shadow again. Then again, Bones had been on his case about bettering himself. Bones had even suggested Starfleet. Jim got an idea. He just hoped Bones didn't hypo him to death. Just before Christoper left Jim spoke "Fine. I'm in." He was so going to regret this.

"You'll join."

"On a few conditions."

"Name them."

"Scholarship. I don't have money for this dumb school."

"I can get you a scholarship but you'd need to maintain at least a 3.5 GPA to stay in the school."

Jim rolled his eyes. 3.5 GPA. He could get that in his sleep "Done. Also you have to give a scholarship to this guy I know."

Pike shook his head "I can't do that. I could only pull so many strings."

"Well pull harder. No Leonard McCoy. No James Kirk."

"What's his field."

Jim smiled "Medicine."

"Fine, done. Anything else."

"One more thing. When we graduate, Leonard and I have to be assigned to the same ship."

"You really like this guy huh."

"If you knew Leonard you'd realize that me trying to get him in space isn't a sign of my affection." Jim laughed "Do we have a deal."

"Yes."

"Good. Congrats on you're promotion Captain."

"In four years when you graduate, you'd do great things."

Jim scoffed "Four years!? I'll do it in three."

* * *

The next morning Jim woke up early. He was expecting Bones home by ten and knew he'd have to butter him up so Jim made breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, with lightly buttered toast and bacon on the side. Jim had just finish brewing the coffee and pouring the freshly squeezed orange juice when Bones walked in the door.

Bones took one look at the breakfast presented and narrowed his eyes at Jim "I thought I told you you couldn't eat junk. You need to stay healthy!"

"Oh calm down before you have a cow. It's not for me. It's for you."

"You made me breakfast?" Bones asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"What did you do? Shit. Who'd did you get pregnant?"

"No one's pregnant Bones."

"What did you do!?"

"Okay okay. I'll tell you. First, have a piece of bacon."

"Jim!" Bones said, still not moving from the door.

"A recruiter for Starfleet spoke to me last night. Christopher Pike. Said I knew him when I was a kid or something like that. So anyway, let me start from the top. I get into a fight in the bar right.."

"You what! Are you hurt!? Let me check you over."

"Down boy. I'm fine."

"Jim your version of fine is not fine."

"You can hypo me later. Let me finish my story."

Bones nodded his consent and sat by the table grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Right. So I'm getting my ass kicked by these four guys from starfleet academy,"

"Four against one. Fucking insane" Bones muttered

"And then Christopher comes in and tells all the students to leave and starts trying to convince me to join Starfleet."

"You told him to shove it."

"Of course I did but man was he persistent. So I asked him what was in it for him."

"Was there something?"

"Isn't there always? They got a running bet going. Whoever get's George Kirk's son to join starfleet gets to Captain the flagship Enterprise when it's completed"

"Are you serious?" Bones laughed

"Like a heart attack."

"You said no of course."

"Actually I told him yes."

"You what? That doesn't sound like you."

"Cause it's not. I figured though, you're always telling me how much I'll strive in Starfleet and Bones you haven't been wrong yet so, I'm joining Starfleet. Full scholarship and everything."

"I'm happy you're finally doing something beside sleeping with the town but who's gonna look out for you kid."

"Me. I look out for myself. I always have."

"So for the last four years what have I been doing? Scratching?"

"Bonesy don't be like that."

"You gonna get yourself killed within the first month. If not by sex, you'll eat something you're allergic to. I won't mourn you you bastard."

"I will begrudgingly admit that you are responsible for me living past eighteen. I don't say this often and I probably won't ever say it again but thanks Bones. Thanks for not leaving me." that was really hard for Jim to say but he thought after all Bones had done for him he should hear it at least once. He was practically living off of Bones and the man never complained.

"Kid, I'll never leave you. You're too annoying to leave behind." seeing Jim starting to get uncomfortable and not wanting to push the kid beyond what he was comfortable with McCoy decide to easy the kid up "But you have no problem leaving me behind. Starfleet. Man I never thought you'd actually do it. Make me proud kid."

"Well ... about that"

"What did you do?"

"I'm not exactly going Starfleet by myself. I told Christopher I'd go only if you got in as well. You're going Starfleet Academy on a scholarship. Congrats Bones."

"Starfleet. You got me into STARFLEET! Are you insane? I can't join. Space is disease and danger, wrapped up in darkness and silence. I like Earth. And gravity that's not artificial. Starfleet. You're gonna be the death of me kid."

"So you'll do it?"

"Fine." Someone had to make sure the idiot didn't do anything stupid.

"Good. I'm glad you agreed." Jim got and and faced his room "Cause I already told them yes and they're expecting us in two hours."

By the time Bones' mind had caught up to Jim's words Jim was safely in his room and away from Bones and his hypos.

Space. Leonard McCoy and James Kirk were going into space. This was not going to end well.

"Dammit JIM!" Bones yelled as he walked into his room to pack his stuff. He heard a faint laugh coming from behind Jim's door as he passed.

* * *

 ** **Notes:**** **I'm Surprised it was that long. I make no promises that future chapters would be as long. It had some things from the movie and I think throughout the story I would be pulling from the movie but not a lot and it would be different. Again thank you for taking the time to read. I will update as soon as I could. The plot bunnies are hopping.**

 **Until then live life, laugh at nonsense, kiss a porcupine and just be yourself.**


End file.
